


Take My Breath Away

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bodyguard!Gadreel, Bondage, Choking, D/s elements, Dom!Michael, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mafia Don!Michael, Sub!Gadreel, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael and Gadreel play





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE MORE KINKTOBER

Michael smirked from where he was sitting, straddling Gadreel’s hips as he stared down at his faithful bodyguard and lover. The expensive Italian leather wool lined cuffs held Gadreel’s wrists above his head. The bodyguard’s head was tilted back, exposing his strong neck. 

“Mi,” Gadreel moaned. “Mi, please.” 

“To whom is that addressed?” Michael asked softly, arching his brow. 

“Sir,” Gadreel corrected himself. “Sir, please. Please, touch me.” 

“Touch you how, Gadreel?” Michael hummed, running feather light fingers down from Gadreel’s collarbone to his hips. “How do you want me to touch you?” 

Gadreel swallowed. Michael watched his Adam’s apple bob as he waited for his lover’s answer. 

“Choke me, please,” Gadreel whispered. “Please, Sir.” 

Michael smirked and leaned in to kiss Gadreel gently, yet firmly. Gadreel melted under his lover’s mouth as Michael kissed him passionately. 

“Good, so good for me,” Michael cooed softly, his lips not leaving Gadreel’s as he spoke. “What’s your nonverbal?” 

Gadreel snapped twice and Michael nodded, kissing Gadreel again before sitting up. “Good, beautiful,” he praised, watching the flush spread down the other man’s neck from the compliment. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, Sir, please,” Gadreel groaned, tilting his head back. 

“So polite,” Michael hummed. The Don slowly caressed the front of Gadreel’s throat with the back of his fingers, hearing his bodyguard’s breath hitch as he did so, feeling the taut muscle underneath. He twisted his wrist and gently encircled the broad neck with his hand. Meeting Gadreel’s eyes, he gently pressed down. 

Gadreel gasped, then gave a soft moan before Michael cut his air off completely, body arching into Michael’s touch. The Mafia Don watched, timing it in his head. Gadreel’s face flushed pink, turning darker before Michael released Gadreel’s throat. 

The enforcer gasped and moaned, almost jerking in his handcuffs as he tried to swallow air like it was water. His eyes were blown black with lust, and Michael smirked. 

“Ready for more?” he asked softly. “I want to see if I can make you cum like this.”

Gadreel took in a large lungful of fresh air, nodding. “Yes, please, Sir.” 

Michael grinned darkly. He wondered if Gadreel could cum like this, and also wondered how long it would take before his fingers were imprinted like a collar in bruises around his lover’s throat. 

Things to test out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
